Fishermen/women who use live bait are saddled with the chore of transporting a live bait well, or constantly returning to the bait well for additional bait. Trying to carry fishing poles, tackle boxes, and a live bait well is neither convenient nor even always possible. Remote, hard to access areas often negate live bait carry, as a user may find hands and feet fully occupied in accessing a given area. Spilling a live bait well is also often a result. What has been needed is a live bait well which is carried hands free, without hampering a user, and provides aeration to the live bait in order to keep the bait healthy and vibrant. The present apparatus provides just such a solution.